


Carried on his Shield

by fawatson



Series: Christmas at the Clubhouse [9]
Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: Christmas, Gen, ITOWverse, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas pud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carried on his Shield

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted originally to the [maryrenaultfics](http://maryrenaultfics.livejournal.com) LiveJournal community as a gift to the members for Christmas in 2009.

She had never seen anything quite like it before.  It was huge and round; no platter had been found large enough to hold it, though the kitchen and pantry had been searched high and low.  In the end, Hephaistion had offered his shield.  Mrs Timmings had been shocked when he presented it to her with a flourish.  (The ceremony had had to be delayed while she scrubbed it to her satisfaction.)  A full cask of brandy had been needed, but now proved its potency as blue flames licked up the side of the pudding.  It was carried ceremoniously forth to the waiting assemblage.


End file.
